Mr Winkie
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Mr. Naruto, why are the naked cave people hugging without any clothes on?" "Ch. Their not hugging. They're playing hide and seek. You see, Mr. winkie hides so no one can see him in a rabit whole because he's shy." Sakura and Sasuke glared.


**Mr. Winkie**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Uchiha!" A loud, angry screech bounced off the walls of the museum to only echo through out the dark rooms. The onyx orbed male rolled his eyes but continued to clean the glass that held the cave man exhibit on the other side, pretending not to hear the screech from his girlfriend. She was so annoying sometimes. Any minute now she would prance her way into the exhibit and command an explanation for something he probably knew nothing about. And then he would have to lie and pretend he was sorry just to get her to shut up. "Sasuke Uchiha where are you!?"

"Annoying" He murmured with a snort, taking the small spray bottle he had purchased for his summer job and began spraying water onto the thick glass. Taking the wash rag in his left hand, he began to whip off the water in a circular motion. Turning around to set the spraying bottle down, he sighed, noticing Sakura's voice wasn't booming around him any longer. Now what was that insane woman up to? Sasuke rolled his eyes at the possibilities and began to turn around but stopped as his eyes widened.

"S-Sakura"

"Uchiha! I can't believe you!" She screeched, her yells sounding like whispers. "You told me you were going to Ino's party! Thanks to you I had Sai hanging all over me because you didn't show up like you said you would!" She ranted, her eyes glaring daggers at his shocked expression. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours! I mean ser-"

"Sakura?"

"And then Naruto informs me that you just told me you were going to go to shut me u-"

"Sakura?"

"I see how much I matter to you, you monkey ball sucking jack ass! I sh-"

"Sa-ku-ra!" Sasuke's booming voice hissed as he too placed a glare of his own on.

"What!?" She asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips with a huff. She couldn't believe that he had just interrupted her. After sitting on a bus for twenty minutes to get there so she could give him a piece of her mind, while also having to think up the perfect way to say everything, he decided to _interrupt _her.

"How'd you get in there?" He asked seriously, pointing at the glass that separated the two of them. Sakura looked at him clueless before taking a glimpse at her surroundings. In a split second a loud scream filled the area as she through her back up against the glass wall, looking around at the area before her. The ground was mossy and wet while trees and bushes were everywhere. The smell of rain forests over took her scenes and the crickets chirping only made her more on edge.

"S-Sasuke-kun! G-get me out of here!" She squealed while her eyes searched the area frantically. Sasuke smirked widely. Sakura was terribly afraid of being out in the woods at night. Ever since she was younger the sounds sent chills up her spine. She could never see anything and god only knew what was out there.

"Hn" He replied with boredom, shrugging his shoulders. Too amused for his own good. How she got herself in these situations, he did not know.

"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't get me out of here this second I won't talk to you for a month!" Sakura threatened, watching a lady bug crawl up the side of the glass, extremely close to her head. She gulped.

"I don't see the problem in that." He told her teasingly, reaching down to the bench to pick up the cloth and the spray bottle. Sakura eyed him as he slowly picked up his belonging. He was doing this on purpose and so help her god wait until she got her hands on him!

"Sasuke-kun please!" She whined, looking around frantically. A scream erupted from her throat as she watched a shadow jump from one side of the exhibit to the other. "Sasuke! Some thing's in here!" She squealed, tears nearly forming in her eyes at this point. Sasuke glanced up slightly but smirked after he figured out what she was talking about.

"It's just a monkey, Sakura. Don't be so dense." He told her, a gleam of amusement in his eyes. Sakura's eyes widdened and she squealed again.

"A monkey!?"

"Hn"

"Get me out Sasuke!" She yelled, watching the shadows continue to jump around. "This is just like in one of those horror films where the lion chases down the pray and eats it!" She told him scared, as she tried to push further into the glass. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"The discovery channel isn't a horror film and monkey's don't eat meat, Sakura." He told her in a tone that stated it was obvious that she was insane. Sakura glanced up at him but then back at the shadows as she took in a deep breath.

"Just get me out."

"Sorry, my shifts over and I'm kind of tired." He murmured out, trying to hold back the smirk that wanted to break loose. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes, noticing his serious composure. Was he really going to leave her in there with those man eating monkey's?!

"Y-you're not serious are you!?"

"Totally serious." He murmured out, continuing to walk off. Sakura stared at his retreating back with her mouth hanging open. Did her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, just refuse to help her get out of this exhibit. The exhibit that was at his job. The job he was at so she had to march her way down to it and do her job as a girlfriend. Meaning this was _his fault _that he worked at a museum with blood thirsty monkeys and he _refused _to help her!

"I hate you!" She screamed mostly to herself since no one was around any more. "I hate you! I hate you! I Fucking hate you!" She screamed, kicking her feet through the dirt that flew up into the air due to her actions. Crossing her arms over her chest with a pout, she sighed. How was she going to get out of here?

"I do hope your just angry and don't mean that." She swirled around quickly to only be met with the grinning face of the most handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on. In the darkness of this small exhibit, he was even more gorgeous then usual with the dim light shining on his features. She gaped up at him as he stared down at her in amusement. "Your insane if you actually thought i'd leave you in here." He murmured, throwing a blanket over her shoulders as he tenderly began to wrap her up in it. She snorted.

"You left me alone at Ino's party!" She hissed, trying to back away from him, acting stuborn as usually. Sasuke sighed before wrapping his arms around her small waist and forcing her to come back to him.

"I forgot about the party okay?" He told her seriously. And he had. He was studying for exams and the party totally had slipped his mind. Sakura studied his face for a moment, trying to debate if he was telling the truth or not, but then sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She murmured out while looking away. Sasuke only chuckled at her childness before leaning down and laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Still big enough to park a plane on, huh?" He murmured against her skin, causing the pink haired girl in his arms to stiffen, but then punch his arm slightly.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined at his comment, snuggling up against him while a blush over took her features. Sasuke only smirked. He loved to tease the girl in his arms about her forehead. She thought it was huge but to him it was just right.

"I love you." He murmured, raining soft kisses across her face and down to her neck. Sakura giggled while lacing her fingers into his soft dark locks.

"I love you too." She murmured as he captured her lips into a loving kissing before lowering her down to the ground.

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as the brightness from the sun shone from the top of the roof made of glass onto his and his lovers entwined bodies. He moaned slightly as he pushed his body up into a sitting position and glanced at the sleeping beauty before him. Her mouth was slightly gaped open while her covered chest rose and fell as she breathed. Her pale flawless skin was shining from the suns rays and he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his features, but only for a split second.

Carefully, twisting his body a bit closer to hers so that the blanket that covered their nude bodies didn't fall from them, he leaned down and began to run kisses down the pink haired beauties shoulder.

"Hmm" She murmured out as she felt his warm lips touch her skin, sending goose bumps down her arms and causing a shiver to run up her spine. "Sasuke, stop that. I'm sleeping." She murmured out tiredly, but with no sternness in her voice at all, causing it to be a useless command. After his teeth sunk into her neck as he nipped on her soft flesh, she giggled and opened her emerald eyes to only be met by his dark orbs. "Hey you." She murmured as he captured her lips lovingly into a soft kiss, causing her heart to flutter.

She giggled slightly as his lips began to travel down her callarbone. "I can't believe we just had sex in a museum." She smiled as she brought her fingers up to trace his arms. Sasuke smirked before pulling himself back up so they were eye to eye.

"I know, it's kind o-" He was left speechless as his eyes widened when he looked up. Sakura noticed his shocked expression and rose an eyebrow, but then glanced up to where he was looking. Her cheeks became inflamed as she hugged the blanket closer to her body as her eyes met with seven little Catholic school children that were staring at her and Sasuke with bug eyes. Behind them, stood their blond haired class mate that had also gotten a touring job at the Museum.

"Mr. Naruto, why are the naked cave people hugging without any clothes on?" A little blond haired girl asked the male next to her, a confused look on her face.

"Ch. Their not hugging. They're playing hide and seek." Naruto told the children professionally, placing a finger up and nodding his head. The children looked at him in confusion. "You see, Mr. winkie hides so no one can see him in a rabbit hole because he's shy." Naruto explained. Sakura and Sasuke glared at the blond who had gotten all the children's attention.

"Mr. Naruto? Why is Mr. Winkie scared? No one's going to hurt him." The little blond haired girl asked innocently, not understanding what Naruto was saying.

"He's afraid someone will be mean to him and tell him he's so small and puny." Naruto told them, glancing over at Sasuke with a glint in his eyes, wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend. Sasuke only glared harder at the blond, silently telling him his life was over.

"Aw! Poor Mr. Winkie!" The little girl said sadly, running over to the glass that separated Sakura and Sasuke from her and her class mates. The couple watched her get down on her hands and knees as she tapped the window. "Mr. Winkie! Please come out! It's okay to be small! Look at me, I'm small!" She called out. Sasuke groaned while dropping his head down into Sakura's shoulder, who only giggled.

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

"Seven inches, dobe."

"What are you talking about, Teme?"

"My Mr. Winkie _is not _small. I measured."

...."You measured your penis!? hahahahahaha!!"

* * *

I'm running out of this to write about. Any requests? Cause I'll do them! I need ideas! (I prefer humorous ideas) but anything will work at this point! DON'T FORGOT TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL! And when Sasuke commented about for forehead and the plane, you have to read my other fiction "Cup Cakes" to understand where that came from.


End file.
